paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Throwing Axe
|image = File: .png |image fbi = FBI Files.png |caption = |unlock = 41 |type = Projectile |damage = 110 |capacity = 3 |launch_speed = 1000 |attack_rate = .5 |attack_delay = 0.15 |unequip_delay = 1.1 |int_name = hur }} The is a throwable weapon for PAYDAY 2, introduced in Update #102 as part of The Biker Heist DLC Overview Throwing axes are one of the most powerful throwable items in the game, with a damage rating of , being able to one hit kill any unit aside from the Bulldozer. It shares its damage and arc with the Throwing Knife, but has half the capacity and a slightly slower throw, making it statistically inferior. DLC owners spawn with three throwing axes, had they equipped it. Mechanics * Throwing axes can deal headshot damage. * Throwing axes will stick to any surface that you throw it at, including enemies. They will also sometimes rebound off of surfaces and roll across the ground. * They cannot be restocked from ammo bags or from dropped ammunition from enemies unless the player has the skill Fully Loaded Aced. Instead, players can pick them back up by moving over them. ** They can also be restored from the grenade case asset, however you will only get throwing axe back for each use of the asset. Strategies Throwing axes are retrievable after use, thus essentially granting one an endless supply if they are adept at recovering thrown projectiles, though in practice often times these axes will end up somewhere unreachable, rendering them lost. For this reason, and due to the limited carry amount, it is advisable to refrain from throwing the axes at Snipers and/or distant targets. Thrown axes can be replenished from Grenade Cases, though this would be entirely pointless as used axes can be picked back up after use, and in doing so one would also deprive the team of replenishing throwables that can't be picked back up, such as Molotovs and Frags unless the team has Fully Loaded Aced. Throwing axes deal a tremendous amount of damage with every hit, yet the total amount one can carry is few, thus it would be most efficient to reserve them for special units. One axe headshot can instantly kill everything up to, and including, Cloakers, Tasers and Medics, on One Down difficulty, while also taking off a sizable chunk of health from Bulldozers. Trivia * The Throwing Axe is based on the Kit Rae® AirCobra™ Throwing Axe KR0055. * The Throwing Axe is the fourth throwable weapon that: ** Can be retrieved after use; ** Deals direct damage instead of splash damage/AoE; ** Can be held before throwing, allowing one to "aim" where the axe will fly; ** Does not deal any damage to the user or their teammates; ** Does not create noise when thrown (however, it can indirectly cause noise by breaking windows). * Although boasting similar mechanics, Throwing Axes have a different throwing pattern to Javelins. Javelins are thrown quickly through the air, in a fairly straight line, and deal greatly increased damage, with the penalty of a slightly lengthy draw time. Throwing axes fly in shorter, arcing pattern, at a slower speed, but have the benefit of a quick draw time, allowing for them to be thrown in rapid succession, similar to the Ace of Spades and Shurikens. * Contrary to the axe's announcement site description, a throwing axe would be next to unusable in "highway battles" as the user's vehicle and any targets would be going faster than the axe could feasibly be thrown. It could be used lethally if the target is behind the user's vehicle, but using the axe for this purpose would require looking behind the vehicle (which risks crashing into an ahead object or being attacked by another adversary) to be able to hit at all beyond sheer luck. ** The bikers could have conceivably used it as a regular hack-and-slashing tool as it was designed to be, however, and the throwing capability was added as an afterthought. Gallery 20160629202804_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Throwing Axe. Category:Throwable weapons Category:The Biker Heist DLC